


Viewpoint

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: “What’s your name?”The question caught Ryan off guard. “I-” He blinked, flustered. “James- wait, Ryan Hayw-”“James!” The man beamed at him and offered his hand. “I’m Gavin. Nice to meet you!”Ryan didn’t have the heart to correct him, so he just smiled and shook his hand. Maybe he could slide it into conversation another time. “Nice to meet you too, Gavin.”





	Viewpoint

**Author's Note:**

> "So I have the same thing as Ryan where my second name is actually the name I go by, so I was wondering if you could write about Ryan panicking when meeting Gavin for the first time and saying his name is James Ryan Haywood so Gavin always calls him James thinking it's his name? This has happened to me so many times..."
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

Ryan was one of the last to arrive at the new settlement. He didn’t know anyone here, but when the old lands had become inhospitable everyone had been forced to move on. It had taken plenty of travelling - and, along the way, Ryan had been separated from the people he  _did_ know - but now, finally, this seemed like a new place to call home.

Some structures were already being built, most halfway there while a couple were already finished. Out on the water, there was something great and woollen being crafted, though Ryan couldn’t quite make out what it was supposed to be yet.

He lingered near the little wheat farm, peering out across the ground. So far, plenty of it was still unclaimed. It was just a matter of deciding where he would build his new home.

“Hey!”

Ryan startled when someone called out; the voice came from the cliffs to his left, where a figure stood waving from a wooden platform, clad in various shades of green. When Ryan came closer, the person hopped down and rushed over, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that he turned out to be an attractive young man.

“Where’d you come from?” the guy asked, head cocked.

“Uh, just got here,” Ryan admitted, pointing a thumb back behind him. “From that way, I’ve been walking a while.” 

“Huh.” The man leaned over a little to look behind Ryan. Miles of green fields stretched out from there, followed up by woodland, deserts, and ocean. He’d come a long way, but he was admiring the view in front of him at the moment. Head still tilted, the guy looked at him again. “What’s your name?”

The question caught Ryan off guard. “I-” He blinked, flustered. “James- wait, Ryan Hayw-”

“James!” The man beamed at him and offered his hand. “I’m Gavin. Nice to meet you!”

Ryan didn’t have the heart to correct him, so he just smiled and shook his hand. Maybe he could slide it into conversation another time. “Nice to meet you too, Gavin.”

* * *

It wasn’t that easy to correct him.

On that first day, Gavin happily led him over to the rest of the settlement to show off his own house progress. He was going for something a little more modern, he explained, something built into the side of the cliff and looking out across the water. It was ambitious - and, at the moment, a little less beautiful than Gavin probably hoped - but he assured Ryan that he had plans for it. 

“So, James,” Gavin said, “any idea yet where you wanna make your house?”

Ryan tried not to wince. Maybe he’d just introduce himself to the others as Ryan and hope that Gavin caught on. “Uh, I don’t know. Maybe just on solid ground, at least temporarily-”

“Ooh, there’s a good spot over there!” Gavin pointed out the open front of his home, over at a large empty patch nearby. “Or if you want to climb, there’s some above, too. Or the waterfront-”

“I’ll just keep it simple,” Ryan said quickly. Things were complicated enough already.

* * *

Within a few days, Ryan had started to make decent progress on a modest little home. He had a temporary set up nearby for now, though he only slept there. Most of the time, the other settlers invited him to the central area for food; it seemed that they were already a close community, and it was nice to be part of it.

Except that Gavin  _still_ called him James. 

The others knew him by Ryan, but either Gavin was being stubborn or he simply wasn’t picking up on it - and Ryan couldn’t bring himself to call it out on purpose.

There was a breaking point, though, and it came after a couple of weeks of being there. He and Gavin had grown close in that time despite the incorrect name; it was hard not to be drawn in by Gavin’s sunny attitude, his bright smile, his bubbly laugh. More often than not, Ryan was distracted from building his own house to help Gavin with his, or simply to spend time in his company.

Gavin climbed down to come and see him while he was working on his house. He knocked lightly at the incomplete doorway, shooting Ryan a smile when he raised his head. “Hi.”

“Gavin! Hey.” Ryan straightened up, leaving the planks of wood where they were for now. “What can I do for you?”

Surprisingly, Gavin looked a little shy. He glanced away and licked his lips before he spoke. “I… was wondering if you’d wanna come over for dinner?”

“Already?” Ryan looked up at the sky; it was only mid-afternoon. “I’m always there-”

“No, I’m-” Gavin’s cheeks flushed. “I mean with me. At my place. Just us, James.”

_“Oh.”_

Ryan was silent for a second, admittedly shocked that the thing he’d felt was mutual. He’d certainly come to enjoy Gavin’s company, but he hadn’t realised that it was shared - Ryan had just assumed that it was only from his end, to be honest.

“Sure - on one condition,” he said, raising a finger.

Gavin frowned. “Condition?”

“Stop calling me ‘James’,” he said. Ryan could feel his own cheeks burning now, too. “It’s Ryan.”

Gavin’s eyes widened. “Oh, _shite._  I thought that was your middle name!”

“It is, technically,” Ryan admitted, nodding and puffing out a quiet laugh. “I just prefer Ryan.”

“Well…” Gavin straightened up again, grinning now. “Ryan, do you want to come over for dinner?”

Ryan beamed at him. “I would  _love_  to.”

And while Gavin’s house still left a little to be desired, the view from up high was certainly quite beautiful, especially when there was good food and good company.


End file.
